


Better Than Ice Cream

by Nestra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never doubt the Gilmore palate. My parents may use it to tell the difference between the '64 and '66 Chateau Margaux, but I can distinguish between vintages of Ben and Jerry's."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for victoria p.

Lorelai pounced on the grocery bag as soon as Luke set it down. After the first bite, she mumbled, "Oh, my god, what is this abomination?"

Luke shrugged, putting canned vegetables into cabinets that looked like they hadn't seen daylight since the house was purchased. "It's ice cream."

"Right, and Cousin Oliver is a true member of the Brady Bunch." She spun the carton around on the table. "Ha! This is frozen yogurt."

"You can't really tell the difference," Luke insisted.

She waggled her spoon at him. "Never doubt the Gilmore palate. My parents may use it to tell the difference between the '64 and '66 Chateau Margaux, but I can distinguish between vintages of Ben and Jerry's. This is the last time you get to do the grocery shopping."

She headed to the garbage can to toss the carton into the trash, but Luke grabbed her around the waist. "Don't throw that away."

"It's awful!"

He kissed her, waiting until her lips softened before pushing his tongue into her mouth. He always had to wait that little bit of time, but he never minded. She tasted like chocolate to him, her mouth sweet against his.

"I don't taste the difference."

"Never mind," she breathed. "I forgive you."

"Yeah?"

"As long as you promise to never, ever come between me and my ice cream again."


End file.
